supahotcrewfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
SupaHotCrew wiki
Welkom bij ! Deze wiki heeft verschillende artikels over de onderwerpen: "The virtuality of reality,"The reality of the virtuality", The problem is choice" en "Life is a game: live it well". Er zijn al sinds november 2014 geplaatst. De personen die aan deze wiki werken zijn: Alexander Feyaerts, Willem Hendrickx, Nikodem Jacobs, Dwight Heijerick, Louis Gilbert, Soufiane Kaddouri, Ben Geuten, Jasper Francois, Gaetan Thibaut, Ana Zhou, Frederic Degraeve, Stenz Lannoo, Christophe Degraeve en Leroy Draak. Thema's 1. The virtuality of reality 2. The reality of virtuality 3. The problem is choice 4. Life is a game: live it well Basics Wat is kritisch denken? ‘de kunst van het juist oordelen'. Kort samengevat werkt kritisch denken als volgt, eerst schets je duidelijk uit welke doelen er zijn, wat er gevraagd of verwacht wordt. Vervolgens analyseer je het probleem in kwestie en bedenk je wat volgens jezelf of je groep de effectiefste oplossing is en ga hiermee aan de slag. Bekijk achteraf het resultaat en concludeer of de oplossing al dan niet de meest gepaste was in deze situatie. Een kritisch denker kan algemene denkprincipes en denkprocedures actief en zo effectief mogelijk toepassen, waardoor hij nauwkeurig kan beoordelen. Kritisch denken is waarschijnlijk al zo oud als de mensheid. Boeddha (voornamelijk in de Kalama Sutta en de Abhidharma) en Socrates gebruikten al kritische vragen om te bepalen of op autoriteit gebaseerde kennis rationeel, helder en logisch consistent kan worden gerechtvaardigd. De discipline van het kritisch denken werd sterk beïnvloed door de opkomst van de moderne wetenschappen. Van Galileo Galilei is bekend dat hij bij het autoriteitsargument van de oude Griekse filosofen begon en overging tot empirisch onderzoek. Later kreeg de methode meer vaste vorm naar aanleiding van de successen die de wetenschappen boekten. Vooral de filosoof Karl Popper was onder de indruk van de inzichten uit de relativiteitstheorie en de kwantummechanica die een aantal oude paradigma’s onderuit haalden. Dat deed hem nadenken over hoe echte kennis van foute kennis kan onderscheiden worden, wat leidde tot zijn formulering van het demarcatiecriterium. Poppers ideeën werden later door andere filosofen waaronder Willard Van Orman Quine bekritiseerd omdat een theorie nooit alleen staat. Kenmerken: Wat kritisch denken is, is wellicht het beste duidelijk te maken door de kenmerken te beschrijven van de kritische denker. De kritische denker kan algemene denkprincipes en denkprocedures actief en competent toepassen, waardoor hij tot de grootst mogelijke betrouwbaarheid en nauwkeurigheid in zijn oordelen komt. Eenvoudiger gezegd: hij kent de principes en procedures van kritisch denken en kan die toepassen. Een kritische denker poneert niet zomaar een stelling, maar baseert die op deugdelijke redenen gebaseerd op goede bronnen; hij evalueert de onderbouwing van beweringen, heeft oog voor mogelijke bezwaren tegen zijn stelling en kan die weerleggen. Daarmee kan hij tot een goed oordeel komen over wat hij moet geloven of wat hij moet doen. Een kritische denker is vaardig in het analyseren van beweringen van anderen, kan redeneringen in een tekst herkennen. Hij ziet ook wanneer die gebrekkig zijn, kan zwakke plekken in een betoog aangeven, verborgen veronderstellingen aan het licht brengen en drogredenen benoemen. De kritische denker kenmerkt zich door een open, onderzoekende houding - ook ten aanzien van zijn eigen opvattingen - en neemt niets op voorhand aan; hij is gericht op waarheid, bereid te wikken en te wegen in het opbouwen van een eigen betoog en in het beoordelen van andermans redenering. Hij is nieuwsgierig, weet dat zaken vaak niet zo zijn als ze in eerste instantie zich aan ons voordoen en staat open voor informatie, die eigen opvattingen tegenspreekt. Hij heeft voorlopige opvattingen die telkens opnieuw gecorrigeerd kunnen worden. Hij weet dat ook hij, net als anderen, blinde vlekken heeft en houdt daarmee rekening. Het resultaat mag er zijn,' ' Een goed kritisch denker: * Stelt belangrijke vragen (en kaart problemen aan), met een duidelijke en heldere formulering. * Verzamelt en verwerkt alle relevante informative, door middel van abstract idee gebruik om het effectief toe te passen. * Resulteert in goed-beredeneerde conclusies en oplossingen, getest tegen relevante criteria en standaarden. * Denkt open binnen verschillende denksystemen, herkenned en graderend, hun waarnemingen, implicaties en praktische gevolgen. * Communiceert effectief met anderen om met oplossingen voor gecompliceerde problemen te komen. Waarom is kritisch denken belangrijk voor een DAE’er/professional? Iemand die kritisch is, heeft een kritische houding. Een kritische houding is een houding die voor veel professionals 1 maar ook voor burgers als belangrijk wordt ervaren. Dit is één van de belangrijkste aspecten in deze job sector. Het is belangrijk om kritisch te denken over jouw eigen en anderen hun werk. Niet enkel het werk, maar ook het proces, zo kan je verbeteren en naar de toekomst toe de stappen optimaliseren zodat men betere resultaten bekomt. Wanneer mensen meer en meer kritisch denken in plaats van vaste methodes te hergebruiken, komt er plaats voor vernieuwing. En wat is een technologische sector zonder innovatie. Bronnen: http://www.leren.nl/cursus/leren_en_studeren/actief_leren/kritisch_denken.html http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kritisch_denken http://www.kritischehouding.nl/2012/06/tips-in-kritisch-zijn.html http://www.criticalthinking.org/pages/our-concept-of-critical-thinking/411 Wat is er nieuw? * Kleine test pagina aangemaakt om de wiki een beetje te testen. * Pagina over The Virtuality of reality. * Verschillende nieuwe pagina's toegevoegd over verscheidene onderwerpen. * Video toegevoegd die meer info geeft voor het artikel "Life is a game, live it well". Bijdragen aan deze wiki Om een nieuw artikel te schrijven, moet je gewoon de titel van het artikel in de box hieronder invullen. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Maak een nieuw artikel Niet zeker waar te beginnen? * Lees ' ' eens door. * Bekijk de Recente Wijzigingen. * Lees ' '. Life is a game, live it well! De meeste mensen realiseren niet dat het leven een game is, het is namelijk een strategie game. Zoals in elk strategie game heb je een hoofddoel, namelijk je leven goed leiden waarbij deinkomsten belangrijk zijn om te overleven. Dit is net zo in het echte leven, goede spelers steken hun tijd in de juiste dingen zoals het proberen om zo veel mogelijk inkomsten te behalen. Maar het meest belangrijke is het verdelen van je tijd in de juiste dingen. Jane McGonigal: Gaming can make a better world. __NOEDITSECTION__ Categorie:Hoofdpagina